Question Unanswered
by LadyHobson
Summary: During Practice for the musical, a popular question is asked. After a sleepover at the Evans', they finally get their answer.
1. Sleepover Anyone?

Question Unanswered

Characters:

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Taylor Mckessie

Chad Danforth

Summary: During practice for the musical, a popular question gets asked. And after a sleepover at the Evans', they finally get their answer.

Chapter One: Sleepover Anyone?

It was rehearsal time, which usually meant bruises and loud screeching and everything else horrible in the world, but today it just meant boredom. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the stage looking dead to the world, while Chad and Taylor who came to watch them were sitting in the auditorium seats. The former was listening to his mp3 player and counting the dots on his beloved basketball. Taylor, however, was unaware of all this as she was doing some very complicated looking calculus homework. They were all waiting for Ryan, Sharpay, and Ms. Darbus to come back from their hunt for some obscure theatre prop.

Chad, finally getting sick of waiting took off his headphones. "Look, its been a half hour, I say we leave and go play a game of one on one."

Gabriella sighed "No way, Ms. Darbus is already mad at us for missing yesterday's drama club meeting."

"Even though we technically aren't in the drama club." said Troy, finally looking awake.

"Well, the wonder twins don't look like they're coming back." Chad said, looking ready to leave anyway.

After this, everybody started settling back into what the were previously doing, until Gabriella spoke up again. "Speaking of them, don't you think they're a little strange?"

This caused Taylor to finally look up, and Troy to smile.

"Of course they are. It's so obvious that their mutual love for sparkly clothing has driven them to confess their love for each other. They are secretly married with two point seven kids, have the world's largest beach ball collection, and a passion for skip-it." Troy said with a straight face. It caused everyone to go into hysterics. He continued, "What exactly do you mean by strange?"

Gabriella looked a little hesitant, "Well, that minus the beach balls ,skip-it, kids, and marriage. Taylor decided to speak up at last, "So you've noticed it too." Chad, not following along, had to ask, "What are you two talking about?"

Taylor answered," Haven't you noticed how lately they've been standing a little too close for comfort?" " Or since we've all become friends they spend even more time with each other?" Gabriella added.

Once again there was silence in the auditorium.

Then,"Oh, come off it. They've always been like that.", Chad said, going back to his basketball. However, he was rudely pulled into the conversation again when Troy said, "No, I think they have a point."

"Really?", the girls said, looking hopeful.

"Please tell me you are kidding man." Chad looked like someone had just punched him in the face. "Of course I'm kidding, you two are out of your minds." Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella replied looking slightly amused," Think what you want, I guess we'll have to prove it to you.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Chad challenged. " You'll just have to see it for yourself." Taylor said.

Troy smiled. "Which means they can't prove it." "Yes, we can, It's just that you guys hardly see them at school. So, maybe if you see them out of school you might notice it. Let's invite them to go out and do something." said Gabriella, looking like she just had the greatest idea ever. Taylor went along with this and suggested a sleepover. This wasn't taken very well.

Troy: "Are you joking? My dad would never go for that."

Gabriella: "Neither would my mom, and besides, I need to finish my sociology project that's due Monday."

Chad: "My parents don't really care what I do as long as no one gets killed. Hey Taylor, how about just you and me?"

This received a look from Taylor. "Or maybe not." he finished.

Luckily for Chad, Troy came to the rescue. "You know Taylor, that is a really good idea. I wouldn't have to tell my parents, but do you really think we'll see them cuddling? And what makes you think they'll even go along with this?"

"We all know Ryan will do whatever his sister does, and once Sharpay hears about it, well, she'll probably invite herself. She hates being out of the loop. So, I guess I could get probably finish my project tonight, because if they do go along with this, there is no way I'm missing out. So, who's house are w even going to?" said Gabriella looking around.

"Not mine!" Troy shouted at once. They looked at Chad. "As cool as my parents are, they hate kids. And Friday is Stargate night. You do not want to mess with them." So the group turned their head towards Taylor. "I'll ask my parents, but I'm not sure they'll go for a girl-guy sleepover."

Sharpay choose this moment to walk in. "What sleepover?"

"Oh, we were thinking about having a sleepover tomorrow. You know, a little fun after all this hard practice for the musical." Troy said smoothly. " Sounds like fun, me and Ryan would love to join you guys. Where at?" Sharpay said, picking up some books off the stage.

"We're not sure yet, we were thinking-" Gabriella started, but Sharpay cut her off. "Perfect, we can have it at my house. Daddy's out of town all week so we don't have to worry about business meetings. See you tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"Wait! What about practice?" Troy said, just as she reached the door. "Ms. Darbus had to leave forever ago. Something about her dog running into a tree." Sharpay said, once again turning to leave. And once again she was interrupted. "What have you and Ryan been doing this entire time?" asked Taylor innocently.

"Oh we were just um", Sharpay hesitated, "we were practicing outside on the school step and Ryan remembered that he left his books in here. It's a good thing he did because we completely forgot about you guys." And with that, she was finally able to leave.

The Next Day

It was all set. Sharpay would be driving the girls to her house, and Ryan the guys.

As the last bell of the day rang, they all met up and walked to the school parking lot. You had to feel sorry for the four of them, they had no idea what they were walking into.


	2. As the Night Wears On

Chapter Two: As the Night Wears On

"Woah, nice ride," Troy said as soon as he set sights on the twins' cars. There sitting side by side were two identical cars. The only difference was the color. Sharpay's was jet black, while Ryan's was a very dark blue that nearly looked black. They were both cute and sporty, immaculate, and very expensive.

"Oh, thanks, daddy got them for us when we turned sixteen." Sharpay said, sliding into the driver's seat.

The boy's ride to the house was fairly silent, as Ryan nearly freaked when Chad suggested music. "Don't you know how much more likely it is to get into a crash with the radio on?" he said, going 60 mph in the school zone.

Despite his efforts, they could still hear music blasting from the girls' speakers. Sharpay was matching their speed... seeing as how she was driving on the opposite side of the road trying to pass.

"Move it, Ryan! You're slowing everyone down!" Sharpay screamed, never once looking at the road. Ryan mimicked her driving technique and yelled back, "It's a school zone Sharpay. Someone has to think of the kids. Or at least the law suits that come with running over kids."

She just glared at him, rolled up her window, increased her speed to 80 mph, and finally succeeded in passing him. Ryan didn't like this very much, and so he copied her moves once again, and passed her. And then Sharpay passed him, and he passed her, and so on and so forth for 20 miles before Sharpay realized they missed their road, and pulled a sharp U-turn. Ryan followed.

Needless to say, everyone was relieved when they slowed to a stop at a security checkpoint. After passing through, Ryan said that the house would be just around another turn.

Seeing the Coliseum is supposed to be breathtaking. Your dreams are fulfilled when you finally visit the Eiffel Tower. You can die happy once you've seen the Mona Lisa. But seeing the place that was called home to Ryan and Sharpay, was something else altogether.

"There is no way someone is that rich." Taylor said, flat out refusing to believe it. "That place has got to have a thousand rooms. Really big rooms." Chad said, a dazed look on his face. "Don't be silly, there's only a few hundred." Sharpay said nonchalantly walking up the steps to the front door.

"I promised the maids a huge bonus if they took the night off and didn't tell daddy. So, we have the house to ourselves." Sharpay said as she walked towards the grand staircase. "Don't worry." she laughed, most of the staircases are just for looks. We'll take the elevator once we get to the second floor."

As it turned out, the twins' rooms were on the 5th floor. They were also the only things on the fifth floor, except for a bathroom that they shared. "Neither of us really wants to go up another story to use the bathroom, so we share." Ryan said, dropping the luggage that Taylor and Gabriella threw at him to carry.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked untangling himself from the straps of Taylor's bag. "What is there to do?" Troy asked, looking around Sharpay's room.

The twins just looked at each other, smiled, and replied, "Everything."

"You know, I'm not even going to ask if you have a pool, I just want to know where it is." said Chad. "Well, we have one outside-" Ryan began, but was cut off by his sister.

"But, the one on the top floor is my favorite. The skylight lets you see the stars at night, which is really fun while your swimming, and it's warmer than the outside pool. Hey, you guys want to watch a movie?"

It seemed like such an innocent question.

They settled on an old classic. "It's a wonderful Life". After Ryan set up the projector, he went to the food stand, and made the popcorn and drinks. Then he asked if anyone wanted candy. "Do you even have to ask, Ryan" Sharpay said, giving him a large smile. He returned an even larger one, and slipped her two boxes of Snocaps.

She saved him a spot right next to her at the front. The remaining four sat a little further back so they could have a good view of the twins. The movie started, and Troy immediately yawned and put his arm around Gabriella.

About fifteen minutes in, Chad realized he had eaten all of his popcorn. He started to go get more, but sat down again, seeing as how Ryan and Sharpay seemed more interested in each other than the movie

Chad motioned for the others to watch. Sharpay was throwing popcorn at Ryan, while he tried to catch it in his mouth. He wasn't very successful, so she threw the rest of the bucket at him. She giggled loudly when it knocked off his hat.

They settled down to watch the movie. For about 30 seconds. Then she threw a Snocap at him. They resumed their game. Once she threw it a little too hard, and it left a smudge on his face. She wiped it off with her finger, which she licked. Sharpay giggled loudly again.

Then she pulled out a starburst. She stuck it in her mouth, and instead of the wrapper coming out, the starburst did. Ryan ate it. The four exchanged incredulous looks.

The movie ended. When everyone got up, Ryan spilled his drink all over Sharpay's shirt. He started mopping it up with napkins. "Sorry Sharpay." he said. "It's okay Ryan." she said nicely. "Come help me pick out something else to wear. You guys can-" "We'll stay here and clean up. We'd probably get lost otherwise." Troy interrupted.

Once Sharpay and Ryan were out of earshot, the remaining four launched into conversation. "What _was_ that?" Chad asked wide eyed. "That, Chad, is what we were talking about." Taylor said smugly. "Though I have to admit I've never seen them that close before."

Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor continued this topic for a few minutes. Troy, who was sweeping up popcorn and chocolate remained strangely silent. Gabriella, who noticed this, turned to him and said, "Hey Troy, what do you think of all this?" Troy was slow in replying as he pulled out the dust pan, "A lot of siblings are close, maybe they were just bored of the movie."

"No way man, I saw your face when Ryan ate the starburst. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head." Chad said, shuddering. "Yeah, that was pretty gross," Troy admitted, "but still...I'm just not convinced."

They were cut short however, by the return of Ryan and Sharpay. "So, are you guys hungary?" said Ryan, sans hat. Troy and Chad wasted no time in asking where the food was. "I thought we could make something. Maybe boil water!" Sharpay exclaimed, looking oddly excited. "Have you ever cooked before?" Taylor asked with interest.

The answer turned out to be no. Fortunately, the worst that happened was a dozen eggs splattered across the floor. They finally succeeded in making what they guessed was chicken alfredo. Ryan and Sharpay were the only ones willing to eat it, so the rest ordered pizza while the Evans' fed each other the noodles.

"So, let me ask you something." Taylor said ignoring the obvious sign of affection. "If you two are so rich, why do you go to a public school?" "Can you see us in uniforms?" Sharpay said snottily. "And the people there are complete snobs. We just wouldn't fit in." Ryan said eating the last of the alfredo.

After dinner, there was karaoke, to which the twins sang love songs. While listening to them belt out "It's a Dangerous Game" from Jekyll and Hyde, Chad had the bright idea to play spin the bottle to see if they would kiss. This was vetoed by Gabriella, saying, "What are we, two?"

At midnight, they finally made the journey to the top floor to go swimming. After a game of chicken, (to which Chad and Taylor were the victors) Gabriella suggested Truth or Dare. "What are we, two?" Chad mimicked. "Since I suggested it, I'll start" Gabriella continued. "Taylor, truth or dare?" "Truth"

"How exactly did you ace Wednesday's history test?" "I swiped the answer key the day before the test" Taylor admitted. "I knew it! I can't believe you cheated!" Gabriella said, upset. "The test, that we all know is complete bogus, would have brought my average down to a B. Beside, half of those questions weren't even in the book. My turn. Ryan, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to ...kiss your sister!" Taylor said, looking as though she had made the question up on the spot.

He simply shrugged, and laid one on her. There wasn't any tongue, but it was slightly longer than necessary. After they broke apart, Ryan turned towards the group and said as nonchalantly as he could, "So, Troy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." "Why were you hugging Zeke after school yesterday?" This earned strange looks from the rest of the group. "Oh, you know, cookies can make you do crazy things." Everyone nodded, understanding.

Now it was Troy's turn. And he was getting sick of everyone staring at him to see if he was convinced yet, he was sick of walking up and down a million stairs, because he didn't like elevators, but mostly he was getting sick of Ryan and Sharpay. Was he convinced yet? Of course he was. How could he not be. And it was disgusting as far as he was concerned. But, as creepy as the Evans proved to be, he still had no proof, which is the whole reason he agreed to this sleepover.

"Sharpay, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Are you and Ryan dating?"

A/N: Okay, I'll just say it simply instead of dragging it out. I'm sorry. I meant to update weeks ago, but something came up. I swear, ever since the release of , (the official Lucas Grabeel website) I haven't had time to do anything. He held an online chat last week, and actually answered one of my questions! I still can't get over that. So, if your looking for someone to blame, blame Marc Blackwell. He's one of Lucas' good friends who created the site.


	3. All About the End

Chapter Three: All About the End

Monday

Ryan and Sharpay hadn't been in Ms. Darbus' class that morning. Which was fine as far as Gabriella was concerned. So, needless to say, she was unpleasantly surprised when she walked into second period, fully expecting to ace her project, to see them sitting near the back, talking. She tried to walk to her seat unnoticed, but was spotted by Ryan, who said something to Sharpay. They both glared.

This was too awkward. Gabriella still couldn't believe Troy asked them that! Was he insane? Let's just say, they didn't respond well.

_Sharpay had just stood there, waiting for Troy to say, "Ha Ha, just kidding." He didn't. She stormed off, leaving us alone with Ryan. "Do you guys really think that?" he asked uncomfortably._

_"What! No!" Taylor lied badly. Even Ryan could tell she was being untruthful. "I think we should go." Chad said. I was pretty grateful; you could cut the air with a knife. _

_"I'll call you a cab. I'm going to check to see if Sharpay's alright. She doesn't like having rumors spread about her." Ryan explained._

_As we got into the cab, the only thing I could think about was that I was glad we had a safe driver._

As convincing as they had been, I can't help but think they had been acting. Everything was a little overdone. Drama Queen Evans would have shrieked, and left. But the real Sharpay, the one who was my good friend, would have given me a look that says, "Eww. No." and have been done with it.

It's possible, that when faced with a question she didn't feel comfortable answering, she reverted back to her icy facade. And all of this leaves me thinking, "Maybe I should take Psychology next semester."

But right now, I had to figure out how to explain the customs and religions of Mexico without running from the room in embarrassment.

"Gabriella Montez." Mr. Steel, our sociology teacher, called out. I walked to the front of the room, and stood beside my poster about Mexico. "So, this is Mexico, and... um...It's big...and, um...uh...so, does anyone have questions?"

To make matters worse, Sharpay raised her hand. "Do the people of Mexico talk behind their friends' back, too?" "Oh,..um...yes." I said, racing back to my seat. "Good, you'd fit right in." I heard her say.

"James Alton." James did overhead slides and sound clips on the different dialects of the western U.S.

"Ryan and Sharpay Evans" What! They got to do a group project! No fair. "Ryan and me did a video explaining our project. Since we had so long to work on this, we didn't think a simple poster was enough." Sharpay said as Ryan wheeled in the tv. She placed the dvd in the player while Ryan turned off the lights.

Sharpay's voice was heard on the blank screen. **"We were given a project to show how your body language can show people what you're really thinking. We took this simple project, and took it a step further."** The screen showed an image of them in that very class. Sharpay was sitting on Ryan's desk, picking something out of his hair, laughing.

Now Ryan's voice was heard. **"What if we could change how we were perceived simply by our actions."** Now it showed some video from Thursday in the auditorium when the twins were gone. "Haven't you noticed how lately they've been standing a little too close for comfort?" I heard Taylor say again.

Then another Sharpay voice over, **"But not everyone was convinced."** This time the screen showed Chad. "They've always been like that." Now Troy, "You two are out of you minds."

**"We decided to see see how far we would have to go to convince them that we were _more than brother and sister_." **Ryan's amused voice was heard. Different clips were shown. First was Ryan's hat being knocked off. Next was the two of them eating out of the same plate with a bit of commentary by Sharpay, "I think we should leave the baking to Zeke. That was the nastiest meal I've ever eaten."

Then it showed that fateful game of truth or dare, thankfully omitting Taylor's answer, which could have gotten her in a lot of trouble. "I dare you to... kiss your sister!" It showed Ryan leaning in, but the class was spared the kiss.

**"Finally Sharpay and I could end the act. Troy gave up and asked the question we had been waiting all night to hear." **I then got to relive the nightmare all over again. "Are you and Ryan dating?" The video ended.

Ryan turned the lights back on. The real Sharpay stood in front of the tv. "I believe we showed how easily someone can be influenced by body language. Though what this has to do with sociology is beyond me. It seems more like psychology. Maybe we should take that next semester. Anyway, I would like to tell Gabriella, that I forgive you guys for your rude assumption about us." She smiled and sat down next to Ryan

"Gregg Total."

Lunch

I still can't believe you two set us up like that!" Chad said. Word had gotten around school about the sleepover incident. "You two do realize that this will only cause more rumors. And Sharpay, I know you don't like rumors being spread about you." Taylor said, biting into an apple.

"When did I ever say that?" "Ryan did" "Oh, I lied. I did that an awful lot this weekend in case you didn't notice." Ryan said, cheekily. Troy spoke up,"So why did you do it. You've never cared that much about your grades before."

"Well, that is one question I can answer easily." Sharpay said. "Daddy said he'd buy us a new recording studio if we got an A on our project."

**The End**


End file.
